hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian Land Forces
The Hurian Land Forces are the branch of the overall military force of the Hurian Armed Forces, responsible for handling all ground-based operations for the military. The Land Forces in 1891 following Huria's formation as a nation. It is thus the oldest branch of the four military services, and the most prestigious given the responsibilities expected of the army. The Supreme Commander of Huria has complete control over the army and its actions, and is the patron of the organization. All soldiers swear loyalty to him upon enter service with the Land Forces. The HLF is overseen by the War Council of the Hurian Federation, and currently directed by Field Marshal Omar Haba. The Hurian Land Forces consist of the Federal Security Forces, Territorial Defence Force, Hurian Commandos, Special Armored Assault Division, and Fatherland Militia. The total number of men and women within the military numbers is 13,056,155 active soldiers. This makes the HLF the largest branch in the military. The army has been involved in a number of large-scale military conflicts since its creation, and emerged victorious repeatedly throughout its history. The branch is held in high regard by international military commanders, though its history of brutality has made such respect come in the form of private commendation. Branches of the Land Forces Federal Security Forces The Federal Security Forces constitutes the main body of the Hurian Land Forces. It is the second smallest branch of the land forces, with 839,357 uniformed personnel, but is by far one of the best trained and equipped. It is charged with handling all offensive combat operations for the military. Where as other branches are free to join, the FSF is unique in that soldiers from the other branches are hand-picked by selected officals of the military, to serve in the FSF. Such a chance to join is not turned down, and it is considered an honor within the military to join such a force, for they expand the Nation. Plans to increase the size of the Federal Security Forces to 1 million men and women by 2013 were completed ahead of sceduale, asand the recent wars have done much to give the brass a chance to find and select prospective canidates for the positions. As the Hurian people are already militant, and the prestige that comes from being an FSF soldier, there will be no shortage of ambitious Hurians looking to get the job of protecting their homeland. Due to the high standards of the FSF, recruits undergo additional training. They are taught new military doctrines, aquianted with new new weapons technology, and learn how to operate vehicles such as the B-12 Crocodile. They learn how to use artillery, taught engineering and medical skills, which will provide them with the flexibility and adaptibility needed on the battlefield. Since FSF recruits have had military training from their youth and into adulthood, they are capable of understanding and quickly comprehending their lessons, which allow for shorter training periods, which usually last from four to six months max. Serving in the FSF is considered a rather comfortable position, as far as the spartan society sees it. The average FSF soldier earns about $30,000 year, twice the amount the average Hurian makes. Plus, like all other branches of the military, their occupation is a career, meaning that they are allowed to live a private life outside of their barracks. However, many choose to remain on base, and sharpen their skills, waiting for the chance to prove their worth on the field of battle. Territorial Defence Force The Territorial Defence Force is the branch of the Hurian Armed Forces responsible for patrolling the borders of Huria. In the event of an invasion, they are the first line of defence. Thus, they are trained with the goal of holding off attacking troops until the better trained Federal Security Force or Hurian Commandos show up to take over the situtation. The TDF numbers 1,447,337 men and women, making it one of the largest branches in the military all together. While it's training is not as superior as the other branches it serves with, it is still rather comendable in comparsion to other national militaries. Like all of the branches, all personnel within the TDF have had military training from before their joining the KLF. That training has given them the time and skills needed to excell within the TDF. The force is spread all across the borders, and keeps an eye out for enemy forces, sending any word of enemy movements to the rest of the military to prepare them for an attack. Hurian Commandos The Hurian Commandos are the cream of the crop within the Hurian Land Forces, filling the roles of marines, shocktroopers, skirmishers, and recon. They are versatile and capable of performing tasks the rest of the military would find difficult to do without them. Totaling some 143,830 troops, the Hurian Commandos have plenty of strength to fulfill missions, but as the Federation is a large and agressive nation, and fighting on numerous fronts, having a battlion of the Hurian Commandos are considered a blessing in itself for any commander. The Kikomandoo (plural term for the members of the force), are trained to operate in any envioment, be it snow, rain, sandstorm, or the dark of night. They are required to undergo a full year of combat training, where they learn how to diffuse bombs, sabotage vehicles, pull off an assassination, and infiltrate enemy territory. Kikomandoo are usually picked from the Federal Security Force do to the branch's standards, but it is not unheard of for a member of the Territorial Defense Force to join the organization. Mauaji The Mauaji is the elite special operations division of the military. Numbering only 25,000 men and women, the Mauaji is the smallest branch of the HLF. They outshine the Hurian Commandos in a number of ways in that they are not only charged with testing experimental weaponry and equipment for the military, but they possess the most advanced technology in Huria. Because of the specialized training of the Mauaji, the branch is also responsible for providing protection to the Supreme Commander of Huria and his family. The recruits of Mauaji are required to go through a year and a half of training, and undergo physically and mental torture to qualify for the tests which are the final hurdle they must overcome to be admitted into the group. Mauaji groups are located all across the globe in "cells", and are responsible for carrying out any assignments that will help further Huria's aspirations in the region. Fatherland Militia The Fatherland Militia is the paramilitary force charged with organizing and training the citizen army that protects Huria during an invasion. With 7,458,245 troops, the FLM is the largest branch of the Land Forces, and the entire military. Militia personnel are regular citizens who have recieved both the military training from their school during childhood, and have been admitted into the force at age 15. The force trains the members after they have left school, and they are required to remain in the FLM for three years, afterwhich they are given the option of remaining, or leaving. The majority of members leave, but return shortly afterward for the benefits the military offers. The Fatherland Militia serves as the last resort when the other branches of the military have fallen. If in the event that a city is besieged, the FLM forces in that city are responsible for repairing infastructure, assisting medical personnel, and if the main Hurian forces are forced to withdraw, the FLM is charged with covering their retreat, and then waging a guerilla war against the occupiers. The Fatherland Militia has built hundreds of thousands of miles of tunnels, thousands of bunkers and makeshift airstrips, and trained to blend into in a civilian setting, an easy task considering they are armed citizens. The FLM's combat doctrine is a further developed version of that of the Viet Cong's, in which the FLM does not seek to fight the enemy in a full out battle, but divert resources, inflict casualties, and generally win a political victory, where a sustained conflict becomes extremely unpopular for the enemy nations. Minority Units Within the Hurian Land Forces are several units which were created to catered to the minorities of the Federation. Notable units are the Vazaha Legion, Barakat Army, the Amra'a Legion, and the Rikta Corps. These units together form a force of 1,583,693 personnel, and are largely autonomous of the central military command. However, they are closely watched, and are as loyal to the Hurian government as much as any other Hurian citizen, if not more so. Each unit is commanded by an officer with the rank of General, who report directly to the Marshal of the HLF. In some cases, they may even answer to the War Minister or Supreme Commander, given that they command large armies with force not of the ruling Anyi-dominated government. Ranking Equipment Infantry Weapons Small Arms Grenades and Grenade Launchers Mines Rocket and Missile Systems Vehicles Logistics and Utility Vehicles Armoured Fighting Vehicles Air Defence Vehicles Artillery Field Artillery Self-Propelled Artillery Rocket Artillery Tactical Ballistic Missile Systems Mobile Land Attack Cruise Missiles Coastal Defence Missile Systems Category:Uniformed services of Huria Category:Hurian Land Forces Category:Copyright